elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Niyya
|Base ID = }} Niyya is a Redguard sorcereress encountered in Highpoint Tower. Interactions Old Friends Niyya is typically found in the prison area of Highpoint Tower. If freed, she will tell the Dragonborn that she was a miner who was digging in Highpoint Tower with several other miners. They found Ildari Sarothril and nursed her back to health, but she attacked them in their sleep. Ildari killed several of the miners, and captured the remaining survivors. She now uses them as subjects in her experiments. Niyya was kept alive by Ildari to be saved for last. Ildari was told by voices in her head that Niyya was pretending to be her friend and ally, but was planning to betray her. She planned to save Niyya for last, saving a "special" experiment for her that would take time to arrange. Raven Rock If she is freed, she is later found at The Retching Netch inn in Raven Rock, if she survives the trip to the settlement. She will thank the Dragonborn, but she has no further interactions, and will have generic character dialogue. Dialogue Old Friends "Thank you for rescuing me. That witch was going to kill me soon, I just know it." :Ildari? What can you tell me about her? "We were digging in these mines when she found us. She was hurt so bad. We took pity on her and nursed her back to health. She repaid our kindness by attacking us in the middle of the night. Those of us that didn't die were made prisoners." ::What did she do to the prisoners? "Horrible things. Experiments...and worse. I'm the last one. The others are all dead now. If you find her, don't make her end quick." :::Where will you go now? "First I'm going to leave this place, as fast as I can. Then I'm going to get on the first boat to the mainland. Good luck to you." Trivia *It is possible that she will trip on the rocks that were previously released by a trap on her way out of the tower. Her HP is so low that she might die from running into these rocks, just by bumping into them. To ensure she survives, make sure her path is clear by moving these rocks out of the way. *If the Dragonborn sneaks past Ash Spawn on the way to find Ildari, Niyya may attract attention. Defeating all enemies between her and the exit will help ensure survival. There is, in addition, a leveled Reaver camp at Brodir Grove due west of Highpoint Tower's exit and in the path of her route to Raven Rock. It is advisable to either clear them before entering the dungeon, or getting ahead of Niyya to defeat them before she encounters them. *There is also the risk of a random encounter upon reaching Raven Rock. Bugs *Niyya may appear outside her prison cell, sitting at the table. If she is talked to, she will still ask for her prison cell to be unlocked. Appearances * de:Niyya es:Niyya pl:Niyya Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters